


На два пункта больше, чем требуется

by Noele4ka, RDJ and Stark (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017)



Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2018; R+ [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noele4ka/pseuds/Noele4ka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/RDJ%20and%20Stark
Summary: Этой соблазнительной, притягательно-невинной паучьей тугой жопке тут двадцать. Это на два года больше, чем восемнадцать! Спасибо, Ванда, за такой подарок, буду благодарен по гроб жизни!





	На два пункта больше, чем требуется

Как Тони сочувствовал парню, который его изображал в этой альтернативной реальности! Ванда постаралась, все выглядело как настоящее: и искреннее удивление этого самого «мистера Дауни», как тот представился — тоже. Стоило отдать ему должное — характер у него был такой же сволочной, как и у Тони, да и умение владеть собой не подкачало. Увидев на пороге трейлера собственную чуть закопченную копию, он лишь окинул его взглядом с головы до ног и поинтересовался:  
— И сколько же тебе заплатили за этот розыгрыш?  
  
Пришлось продемонстрировать спрятанную в часы боевую перчатку и немного подправить скудный интерьер.  
  
Теперь, когда хозяин трейлера уехал на какую-то срочную встречу — я же не идиот, мистер Дауни, я никуда не пойду. Вернетесь, тогда все решим, — Тони мог принять душ (предыдущие несколько дней было не до этого), найти заныканную бутылку виски и, накинув на себя шелковый халат (ну и позер этот мистер Дауни, просто пиздец), подключиться к всемирной сети. Конечно, до невозможности не хватало Пятницы, собственного особняка и других незначительных прелестей жизни, но, как сказала Ванда, отпуск ему действительно не помешает. Хотелось бы надеяться, что «отдых» в ее понимании — это не пребывание в застенках местного Щ.И.Т.а или любой аналогичной земной структуры.  
  
Тони только мало-мальски разобрался, куда же он попал (вероятно, в общем структура мира напоминала его вселенную, а в частности — он находился в одном из четырех трейлеров Дауни на съемках фильма), когда в дверь постучали.  
  
Вспомнив, как выглядел его местный двойник, Тони решил, что ничего страшного, если он откроет, не будет. Выглядит чуть моложе, значит, просто выспался. Немного неаккуратная — не было времени привести в порядок — борода, что ж, у всех бывает.  
— Что ты тут делаешь? — невольно удивился Тони, увидев на пороге Питера. То есть, вероятно, актера, изображавшего здесь Паучка, но, если Тони с Дауни все же внешне немного отличались, этот паренек был попросту идентичным близнецом. Так же мялся смущенно, прятал глаза, так же был одет в недорогую футболку и джинсы. Все — до мельчайшей веснушки и оттенка волос — совпадало.  
  
— Вы меня сами… позвали, — пояснил гость и стрельнул глазами в сторону Тони, отчаянно краснея. — Ассистентка приходила, спрашивала, хочу ли я в… Даунитаун.  
  
Конечно же, мальчик хотел. В одном взгляде было столько надежды и вожделения, что, казалось, он еле-еле сдерживается, чтоб не взорваться от неудовлетворенности. Тони даже пожалел беднягу: первое, что он узнал из сети о своем двойнике, был факт, что тот женат и, похоже, счастливо.  
  
— Наверно, что-то перепутала, — улыбнулся Тони, — я точно никого не ждал. Но проходи.  
  
Мальчик хлопнул глазами, но внутрь не спешил.  
  
— Ничего страшного, я как-нибудь в другой…  
  
— Если я сказал заходить, то нужно выполнять, — рыкнул Тони, втаскивая его внутрь.  
  
— Мистер Дауни! — возмущенно вскрикнул парень, прижимаясь спиной к уже закрытой двери.  
  
— А как я тебя просил себя называть? — ласково поинтересовался Тони, вбивая в поисковик «человек-паук».  
  
— Р-роберт, — ответил, как сказала подпись под фото его нового знакомого, Том. — Простите.  
  
— Хочешь виски, Том?  
  
— Вы же не пьете, — насторожился тот. — По крайней мере, на съемках.  
  
Закатив глаза, Тони опрокинул в себя остатки виски в бокале:  
— Как видишь, пью.  
  
Том посмотрел на него круглыми глазами, но послушно присел рядом.  
  
— Алкоголь это не выход, — с опаской проговорил он и положил свою узкую ладошку в, как он думал, жесте поддержки, Тони на колено.  
  
— Сколько тебе лет-то, чтобы рассуждать о таких вещах? — вздохнул тот, наливая себе и, отыскав в переносном мини-баре — тут и такой был — второй бокал, и Питеру, то есть Тому.  
  
— Сколько можно аппелировать к моему возрасту, — надулся он. — Сами знаете, что двадцать. Но это не повод…  
  
— Двадцать, — повторил Тони. — Ебать.  
  
То есть, в прямом смысле.  
  
Этой соблазнительной, притягательно-невинной паучьей тугой жопке тут двадцать. Это на два года больше, чем восемнадцать! Спасибо, Ванда, за такой подарок, буду благодарен по гроб жизни!  
  
— Какой-то вы странный сегодня, мистер Дауни.  
  
— Роберт! — поправил его Тони.  
  
— Х-хорошо, Роберт, — Том, так и не тронув свой бокал, поднялся. — Наверно, я действительно не вовремя.  
  
— Нет, ты очень кстати, — Тони обаятельно ему улыбнулся, и Том вернулся на место.  
  
— У вас что-то случилось, да? — спросил он с сочувствием. Тони даже умилился заботе в его голосе: Паучок говорил совершенно таким же тоном, когда пытался помочь.  
  
— Ты девственник, Том? — уточнил Тони вместо того, чтобы отвечать на бессмысленный вопрос.  
  
— Нет, конечно, — ответил тот, прежде чем залиться краской. — Это совершенно неважно.  
  
— Почему же? — пожал плечами Тони и добавил с иронией: — Это всегда важно. Я вот до свадьбы ни-ни.  
  
— Да хватит вам! — рассмеялся Том. — Вы вечно прикалываетесь, лишь бы меня смутить.  
  
— Девочки-мальчики? — Тони приобнял его за плечи и игриво подмигнул.  
  
— Боже мой, — пробормотал Том, — с чего вы взяли? Ничего не было!  
  
— О-о, — Тони понял, что нечаянно попал в точку. Что ж, легче будет не получить по лицу за то, что он собирается сделать.  
  
Скользнув ладонью по бедру Тома, он собственническим жестом притянул того к себе и поцеловал. Том не ожидал от него такой подлянки и попытался сжать губы, но если Тони кого-то хотел, то соблазнял и убеждал без угрызений совести, и уже менее чем через минуту Том забыл о сопротивлении, постанывая от удовольствия и полностью расслабляясь в его объятьях.  
  
— Что мы творим, — он приложил ладони к щекам, но уходить никуда не рвался. — У вас же жена, дети…  
  
— У нас свободные отношения, — Тони понимал, что его двойнику из этого мира его поступок еще аукнется, и совесть подсказывала, что стоит хоть немного смягчить ситуацию. — Она разрешила. Один раз. И мы с тобой больше никогда об этом не вспомним.  
  
— Ох, — Том сглотнул. — О поцелуе?  
  
— И о том, что будет после него.  
  
— Еще что-то будет? — забавно округлил глаза Том.  
  
— Еще как будет! — игриво пообещал Тони, потянув его за собой к кровати. Тот практически не дышал, и если бы не твердокаменный стояк, которым он обзавелся за несколько минут, пока они целовались, Тони не мог бы ручаться, что тот действительно в деле.  
  
Толкнув Тома на слишком узкую для двоих кровать, Тони принялся его раздевать. Тот только хлопал длинными, совсем уж девичьими ресницами, и позволял делать с собой что угодно. Угодно Тони было многое! Провести по груди, чуть подразнить соски, прихватить, вылизывая, кожу у основания шеи, приласкать через ткань трусов ладный, пропорциональный член и, освободив его от белья, пройтись пальцами от основания до головки.  
  
— Я тебя трахну, — констатировал Тони, продолжая ему надрачивать. — Если ты против, скажи сейчас.  
  
Том молчал. Смотрел на, как он думал, своего старшего коллегу глазами, черными из-за расширившихся зрачков, толкался в его ладонь — и не говорил ни слова.  
  
— Ты сделал выбор, — хмыкнул Тони, прежде чем склониться над одним из аккуратных розовых сосков.  
  
Он мог биться об заклад, что, если Дауни хоть на сотую долю такой же темпераментный и предусмотрительный, тут где-то должна была быть смазка, хотя бы для комфортной мастурбации. И не ошибся — тюбик оказался под подушкой. А мужик тот еще развратник!  
  
Этот самый Том Холланд оказался, как и Паучок, неплохо сложен: не раскачанные, но достаточно широкие плечи, чистая кожа, узкие бедра, аккуратная, но округлая задница. Повинуясь жесту Тони, он перевернулся на живот, прогнулся в спине и выпятил ягодицы — ни дать ни взять эротическая мечта. В своей реальности Тони не мог себе позволить даже мечтать о подобном!  
  
— Ты как любишь, нежно или пожестче? — просто чтобы развлечься, уточнил он.  
  
Том промолчал, вцепившись в подушку. В отместку Тони, без всяких романтичных жестов, загнал в дырку сразу два хорошо смазанных пальца, наслаждаясь его сдавленным всхлипом.  
  
— Второе, — пропищал Том, разводя бедра и пряча лицо.  
  
Закатив глаза — или трах, или смущение, третьего не дано, — Тони выдавил полтюбика смазки внутрь и, мазнув влажными пальцами по члену, приставил головку к узкой, практически нетронутой дырке.  
  
Оставалось только надеяться, что мальчик чист, потому что вряд ли женатый мужчина, разменявший пять десятков, хранил у себя презервативы. Впрочем, все могло быть, но Тони уже был не в состоянии искать.  
  
Внутри было влажно, жарко и очень тесно. Том стонал так эротично и так сжимал его мышцами, что Тони чуть было не кончил от первой пары движений. Потянув бедра своего неожиданного любовника на себя, он стал сначала медленно, потом все быстрее толкаться, гладя того по плечам, бокам и бедрам.  
  
— Роберт, — протяжно простонал Том.  
  
— Зови меня Тони, — предложил тот, ныряя ладонью ему под живот и сжимая в кулаке его член. — Или мистер Старк.  
  
— О, — протянул Том с энтузиазмом. Вероятно, у него были фантазии на эту тему: слишком быстро и с явным удовольствием он согласился. — Сильнее, мистер Старк!  
  
От этого обращения в глазах потемнело от возбуждения, и Тони с удовольствием дал «сильнее». А потом перевернул Тома на спину и, закинув его ноги себе на плечи, продолжил вбиваться, но уже глядя ему в глаза.  
  
Как оказалось, Том может похвастаться не менее прекрасной растяжкой, чем его персонаж. Не ожидающий подвоха, Тони был вынужден сжать член у основания, когда Том подхватил себя под коленями, сгибаясь практически пополам и из-за позы еще больше сжимая член внутри себя.  
  
После этого хватило пары-тройки толчков, чтобы перед глазами заплясали круги, пальцы на ногах подогнулись, и Тони кончил, в последний момент вынув член и выплескиваясь на бедра и чуть припухшую, покрасневшую дырку.  
  
Поняв, что из-за слишком долгого воздержания опростоволосился, не доведя партнера до оргазма, Тони спустился ниже и накрыл все еще возбужденный член Тома ртом.  
  
Тот сжал в кулаках покрывало и жалобно протяжно пропищал:  
— Мистер Старк.  
  
Его член во рту Тони дернулся, и Том кончил, выглядя совершенно охреневшим от действий своего кумира.

 

***

Роберт мучился от плохого предчувствия. Не стоило оставлять свалившегося на него двойника в трейлере одного. Он не один год играл Старка и понимал, что тот буквально за несколько часов может превратить в вертеп все что угодно. Нужно было сразу же идти в полицию или даже в ФБР. Но что бы было, если бы этот самый Старк так же внезапно исчез, как и появился? Роберт до сих пор не очень верил в его существование, а слухов о том, что у него поехала крыша, а то и сразу в психушку — не хотел.  
  
Зайдя в трейлер, Роберт понял, что там пахнет сексом, чего не могло бы быть в чуть ли не девяноста девяти процентах случаев, не включающих в себя Тони Старка. А ведь Роберт до сих пор надеялся, что тот ему приснился, привиделся от усталости или попросту является игрой его разгулявшегося воображения.  
  
Может быть, так и было, только ни в одном сне, эротическом или кошмарном, Роберт не мог представить подобной картины. Холланд со Старком спали, переплетясь конечностями, на слишком узкой для двоих кровати, и оба выглядели довольными донельзя.  
  
— Ох-ре-неть, — почему-то шепотом протянул Роберт, и этим, видимо, разбудил Старка, потому что тот лениво приподнял голову и так же лениво приоткрыл один глаз.  
  
— Шшш, — приложил он палец к губам и улегся обратно.


End file.
